Spin the bottle?
by AnonymousHider
Summary: "Are you still mad?" "No Rach. It's just that... i wished you wouldn't do that...And i wished i was the one you were kissing. We're a couple and i don't want your lips touching anyone else" And that was what Rachel gave him. Fluffy!
1. We need to talk

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Glee _**

**(This takes place in episode the "never been kissed" with Rachel and Finn arguing about the "Spin the bottle" game she took part in- My take)**

The last bell rang and the choir room became empty but only two stayed behind.

Finn sat at the far corner of the room while Rachel sat in the front row. The air was still and silent before Finn broke the silence.

"Why did you do it Rachel?" Finn asked, his voice was barely heard by her.

She turned around to face Finn. "I was never accepted okay? So, when they invited me to play this game i was like, 'hey they want me? Rachel Berry, the controllist-'"

"Controlling, controllist isn't a word" Finn said quietly.

Rachel smiled, "Controlling...and i said yes because i thought that they finally have seen through my competitive being and 'hang out' once in a while."

Finn stood up and walked down to where she was. "But we're a couple now and you know i would feel jealous and angry and upset and pissed and-"

"You can't use and more than three times in a sentence. It's just gramatically incorrect." Rachel corrected.

"What i'm saying is," Finn put his arms on Rachel's shoulders, "I don't want to lose you"

They stared deep into each others eyes before Finn continued.

"Now i've lost you once and i'm not letting that happen again...Not with him" He walked away from Rachel.

"Nothing much happened. I mean we kissed in the closet for-" Rachel got interrupted

"You kissed in the closet! And nothing much happened?How romantic is that," Rachel could hear the hint a sarcasm and jealousy in his voice.

Rachel sighed and continued, " We kissed for two seconds Finn. Besides, we were talking for the rest of the time we were in there until they pulled us out. I would be kissing longer if it was you."

"How would i know nothing happened," Finn looked down on the floor. "I wasn't there."

Rachel walked up to him. "Finn, how about i tell you the whole story at my place? 7.00?" She waited for a respond. He nodded his head up and down.

"Good. See you then ok?" Rachel said before laying a kiss on his neck and walking out of the room.

Finn was left there with a small smile plastered on his face.  
_

**Please review :) It'll make a certain someone happy...**


	2. Make up, make out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee

**(7.00 sharp, Rachel's house)**

**Finn POV**

I walked up to her front door and rang the bell. I did not know what to expect.

She opened the door and the first thing on my mind was how beautifully nerdy she looked...If that's even a word.

Dressed in a yellow sweater and one of her famous low skirts, she said " My dads aren't in so, you could could come in Finn." She smiled.

I suddenly realise i was still standing stil on her porch, motionless. I quickly took a step in.

She took my hand and led me silently towards her bedroom. When i was in, she sat beside me on her bed and whispered, "Are you still mad?"

I thought about it. "No Rach. It's just that... i wished you wouldn't do that...And i wished i was the one you were kissing. We're a couple and i don't want your lips touching anyone else but mine" Finn put one of his hands on her cheeks and stroke it gently.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Rachel smiled, "Wanna play spin the bottle?"

I thought that was ridiculous idea!

"Rachel, that is a ridiculous idea!" I said. " We're the only two people here."

She smiled. "I know. That's why i suggested it."

I suddenly realised what she was saying.

"Oh-Okay," That was what came out of my mouth. "I uh-dare you to kiss me?" I asked, unsure WHAT i was saying at that moment. All i knew was that i wanted Rachel's lips on mine.

"That's easy" She leaned in and place an innocent kiss on my lips. After a few seconds, it became heated, very heated. Just then Rachel pulled away but rested her forehead against mine.

"I'll show you what i won't do with him but would do with you."

**Rachel POV**

I leaned in again kissing him passionately, our breathing in sync and our tongues dancing.

I gently push him on my bed as i lay on top of him, lips still touched. I could feel his hands trying hard to stay only on my back. I grinned. I took his hands and slide it down, very low, against my waist. I felt his breath hitched, so i took my kisses to his neck. I peeped through my closed eyes to see his mouth forming a wide O.

.

.

.

.

Just when she could bring it to the next level, she felt him twitched. I loved it when i could make him feel that way just by letting him touch me. I stopped and looked into his eyes. He looked back. Quickly, i said, "Kiss me back Finn."

He did and i felt his body relax. i deepened our kiss and pressed my pelvis against his.  
His breath hitched again but this time, i let him be. I felt his hand under my sweater and instantly know what he was doing. So, i helped him. I pulled my sweater high enough so that Finn could help me take it off.

Exposed only with my white spaghetti strap, Finn marveled at my body and lay small kisses on my neck. It travelled down to my shoulders and chest. I let out a soft moan. I felt his lips forming into a grin against my skin. i took my hand and pulled his shirt up. He stopped me.

I sat up straight and looked at him.

"I'm not comfortable with my shirt off," He said innocently. I instantly remembered about the rocky horror play he was afraid to do.

"C'mon. You weren't afraid of showing your whole body to the whole school? What's so different about me?" I questioned.

"That was accidental." He looked away.

I sighed. "Didn't i tell you once you're perfect just the way you are? If you can't be comfortable with me, then you can you be comfortable with?"

Finn POV

Rachel had a point. I reluctantly gave in. She pulled off my shirt and she ran her small fingers down my body. i looked down my chest.

Well, look at that, i do have some abs!

Rachel leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed her back. I felt so turned on when i felt her skin on mine. I bet she felt the same way too.

.

.

.

.

After a solid 1 hour of making out, we finally lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, hands intertwined. She rolled against my body and lay her head under mine. I smelled the lovely strawberry hair she had and sighed.

"I love you" Finn said.

Rachel lay motionless for a while which made Finn nervous if he said the right thing.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

She turned her head and said the same thing

"I love you too"

I lay a kiss on her forehead and she laid a kiss on my chest.

Please review or add me.  
Nearing the end, i felt quite tired of writing.  
NO hates pls :)


End file.
